Harsh World
by Saravv75
Summary: Len and Rin are twins that live in the other world. They know how tough it is, but they still have no chance against the forces towering over them. But when a twin tailed girl saves them from near death, will it change their lives forever? Rated T because i'm paranoid. No pairings. May be some one-sided DM/BRS. May be some RinxLen if I feel like it.


_Alright, so I haven't posted SHIT in a while. My last post was on the TT7DtK omnibus WHICH LOST ALL OF IT'S POPULARITY. why? _

_Anyway, so i've had this story stuck in my had after I developed a new obsession for Vocaloid which lead to another obsession for Black * Rock Shooter. BUUUUTT. I still love Vocaloid. And since my two favorites are Rin and Len Kagamine I'M PUTTING THEM INTO A CROSSOVER STORY WITH BLACK ROCK-CHAN~~~ _

_Rock: ...Chan? You aren't older then m-_

_STFU. As I was saying before someone RUDELY interrupted me, i'm doing a crossover story. And in order for you to understand what's goin' on, you guys HAVE to read these notes in the beginning which i am currently writing for you. _

_So on behalf of the BRS universe, it's kind of going to be a cross between the anime and the Innocent Souls manga. As in, Rock has Ron with her to form the Rock Cannon and katana, Dead isn't a total BITCH and may have THAT FREAKY WEIRD ATTRACTION FOR BRS, but they are in the 'other world' as a setting. Rock is a bit harsh, too. I'm just saying this so people won't be confused. Also, there will be POV switches indicated by the horizontal line and the words that name which person's POV we're going to. And basically, if you haven't read BRS Innocent Souls and haven't seen the 'other world' from the anime/OVA, then you WON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT._

_This doesn't take place anywhere in the series particularly because it's completely based in the other world. So, do you understand now? No? Screw it, i'm moving on._

_In this, Rin and Len are Rock Shooters as well so, yeah.  
OH! And all of the other world selves are here too. Also, there might be RinxLen twincest involved. Only if I feel like it. _

_Let's get this started, then. Hope you guys enjoy. _

* * *

She couldn't take another second of this. Not another punch to the face, kick to the gut, or claw to the shoulder. She was losing blood too quickly. But she wasn't weak enough to retreat from the horned woman in front of her. Her brother couldn't have helped her either. In fact, if Len hadn't fallen unconscious, she wouldn't be taking all that was coming to her. But it was nothing to hate him over.

Ok, maybe it was, but she wasn't really trying to concentrate on that right now. She was getting her face beat in by giant floating skulls. Finally, she couldn't with stand the pain and she collapsed on the ground weakly, crimson red liquid flowing out of the wounds in her body and spilling out onto her clothes and all over the ground. The yellow flame billowing out of her right eye began flickering and growing weak just as she was. Her eyes began to blur and she felt numbness overcome the parts of her body she once felt.

Rin finally lay on the ground, gasping for breath. A shadow overcame her. She moved one of her swelled up eyes to meet the green ones of her enemy. A faint smirk crossed the woman's face as she rose a claw to finish it off. Rin shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, knowing that out of all the pain she had received this would be the worst of all. But, there was stroke of luck for her. Something had slammed into the horned woman at the last second, ending her out of the 14 year old's blurred sight.

The horned figure was replaced by another one. She heard a few yelling voices but it sounded as if water were filling Rin's ears but before she could even make out the details of this new, younger girl, everything went black...

* * *

**BRS' POV**

"That bastard! Where'd she go?! " Ron screeched. Rock sighed and gave him a good thwack on the head.

"Shut your snout, if we aren't quiet she'll escape again. " She scolded him. Ron grumbled discontentedly as he slithered across his partners shoulders. Once again, that creeper known as Dead had escaped from the punishment she deserved. Rock hesitated a moment, trying to remember which way the rogue Rock Shooter had gone off to. She wasn't able to think hard because of the sound coming from the south an-

_Wait a minute. _She thought, then took off to the south half of 'the other world'. Ron yelped at the sudden rush of air and movement.

"**What the heck are you doing you crazy flat-cheste-** " He stopped as soon as Rock had done the same. In front of them, two entities were battling. The first one was easy to make out, as it was Dead, but they didn't recognize the other girl. Rock held her hand out and that was the only sign she needed for Ron to form the Rock Cannon. In one swift movement, Rock had knocked Dead off her feet with the cannon and jumped down to land where Dead once was.

Dead had already recovered from the hit, though she was holding the side of her race that the Rock Cannon had impacted on. She gave a quick smirk before jumping onto one of her giant, pet floating skulls and sped off cowardly once again. Rock didn't budge. She instead observed her surroundings. The area was it's usual checkerboard pattern and the only thing disrupting it was the two look-alikes laying on the floor.

"ROCK! Why are you just standing here?! Dead is getting away! Move it! " Ron shouted commandingly. Rock did move, but not to go after Dead. She carefully slung the male look-alike's arm over her should and walked over to do the same with the other one.

"Oi, What are you doing? " The snake-like creature questioned again. After helping up the girl, Rock looked back at the snake with that emotionless glare she often used against Ron.

"They need help don't they? " Those words seemed to be just enough to keep Ron silent on the way back to Rock's 'home'.

* * *

**Len's POV**

He wasn't sure what had happened after he was knocked out, but it must've been crazy. He was slouched up near a gravestone out of many across the checkerboard land, back to back with someone else he didn't feel like identifying in his weak state. He looked down at himself, expecting to see as bloody mess. No, his clothing and body were completely ridden of blood.

He looked up at the he checkerboard patterns in the distance seemed to melt into. By the light of the moon, he could just see someone's silhouette, waiting patiently for someone or something or maybe she was watching them. Len honestly felt much better now that all the blood and wounds seemed to be gone. There were a few scars on his stomach but they didn't seem too bad.

They kind of looked bad ass. He began moving to make sure none of his bones were broken or anything like that. Feeling that everything was in order, Len finally got up off the ground. But that was a bad choice at the time. The person slumped up on his back had fallen over and yelped when she hit her head on the ground. Len knelt down, concern replacing the emotionless face that most people in the other world had.

It turned out that he had his twin against his back which relieved him that it wasn't some stranger he would have to fight. One of Rin's eyes opened slightly, looking up at the familiar face above her. She smiled and that was all Len needed to know that he'd been forgiven. He helped her off the ground and they were both finally on their feet.

Rin began observing the area just as Len had. As she was in the middle of doing this, Len continuously tapped her on the shoulder.

"Look, look. " He whispered. She finally stopped and followed Len's finger. He seemed to be pointing at the moon.

"What? " Rin finally asked in annoyance.

"It's not there anymore... " He replied. Rin felt the atmosphere turn creepy after he said that. The words came out so emotionless and flat, yet fearful. Rin glared out into the distance cautiously, summoning her own cannon while Len summoned his katana. Back to back, they slowly moved in a circle to fend off anything that attempted to attack.

"Hey, what if it's Slenderman? " Len joked with a grin. Rin shivered at the thought.

"Wha- Shut up, Len! " She scolded him. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Rin spotted something dark run past a gravestone.

"There! " She whispered. They stood by each others' side now, watching as something black moved behind the gravestones sticking up everywhere. Finally, the black figure approached was hard to see the face of the figure because the figure's hood was covering it, but the twins could just make out the pair of blue eyes giving them a blank stare that cut right through them.

* * *

_Author POV_

Rin and Len focused a moment before their flames lit, Rin's flame on the right eye and Len's flame on the left eye. The being stopped walking and stood there. Both Rin and Len weren't going to think twice about attacking at the slightest movement. Slowly and cautiously, the being brought her hand up and held it out. Rin and Len stiffened and forgot to breathe when this happened, a bit fearful of what the being might do.

Len could see out of the corner of his eyes that something had shifted around behind the being and moved up her shoulder.

"You don't have to pity these guys, Rock. They could be a threat. " The creature muttered into the girl's ear. She narrowed her eyes before moving her hand back to grab the snake-like creature's neck. The snake flailed and choked before being slammed into the checkered floor.

"You know they are only a threat if they're stagnated. " The hooded girl paused a moment to look at the twins. "Nope. No sign of that. " As this happened, the twins calmed down a little. Len went sweatdrop while Rin's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The snake recovered quite quickly and slithered into an S shaped form to examine the twins. Rin's face broke into a grin and she tackled the snake, laughing playfully. It yelped as the eldest twin began snuggling him as if he were a stuffed animal. Len's face became concerned again.

"Rin, let go of that thing! It could hurt you! " He shouted. However, this only motivated Rin, as she squeezed the snake so tightly it's dark black color began brightening into a shade of blue.

"But Len-chan! It's so cute! " She argued back. The older, hyper twin had calmed down just enough for the snake to slither out of her arms and up onto the hooded girl's shoulders. It immediately flared up in anger at the twins.

"Well, excuse your ignorance but I am not an 'it' I am a 'he', got it? _H-E_, He! Hmph, you children have no respect for those older then you! " He shouted. The snake began to calm itself and once again returned it's eyeless gaze back to the twins.

"I am Ron and this is my partner, Black Rock Shooter. " The snake explained, slithering across the ground, hoping he wouldn't be tackled again.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much. " Rock muttered. Ron grew frustrated again and glared at his partner.

"Must you criticize and argue about every little thing I do?! You are seriously pissing me off lately... " He growled. Rock sighed and kicked Ron hard enough to send him flying across the land and not stopping until he hit a large gravestone. Rock returned her attention to the two children.

"This... is normal for us. " She explained.

"Gee, you guys are like a married couple. " Len replied.

"I wonder who would get married to a snake, though. " Rin thought out loud.

"Well he is human, just not fully human. He's a weapon and a human. And as for the snake form... I still haven't figured that out myself. " Rock explained, resting her chin on her hand while trying to think of what the snake forme was for.

"Ah, so you guys are a married couple then?! " Len exclaimed. It only took those few words for Len to end up on the floor with blood spurting from his head.

"I was not saying that at all. " She growled at him. Len seemed to recover easily since it was only a slight hit, just enough to make his cranium bleed.

"So, are you both ok? " Rock questioned.

"Well other then the bruise on my head, i'd say i'm fine. " Len replied. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Good... I guess you should be going then. " Rock turned away and was ready to walk until Ron slithered up and tackled her over fearfully.

"What the hell, Ron?! " She scolded the snake laying on her stomach and shivering. Why though? It wasn't the least bit cold around this time.

"Coming... She's... coming... " He replied in between breaths.

"Who? "

"B...GS... " Rock froze up instantly, her face becoming quite emotionless as she stared ahead.

"Wait, who's BGS?! " Len questioned frantically. Unfortunately, no one needed to answer him. The sound of a sharp blade cutting through the air was heard. Rin looked up to see something coming straight for her quickly. She stood with a confused look on her face, paralyzed in fear. And then...

Soon came the sickening sound of skin being cut. Rock gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in pain as the large blade buried into her shoulder. Rin blinked, trying to process what had just happened. The woman holding the blood-stained blade frowned, as she had missed the target she was after.

"Get down! " Len shouted, tackling his sister over and onto the floor far behind Rock. Ron bounced out from behind rock and constricted the sword-wielding woman's face so she would back off from Rock. The sword's blade dragged out of the fresh wound in the Black Shooter's shoulder until all trace of it was gone and the woman was stumbling backwards.

"Ron! " Rock called out to her partner. The snake nodded in response and left the woman's face behind for the hand of his partner. Blinding lights flashed and Ron was soon replaced by a huge, long Rock Cannon. The two opponents faced each other. Len had only a few words to say about this moment:

"This is hot. "

* * *

_OK. There's the first chapter. Um... I hope you guys like it... So, I was trying to approach this in a half serious- half humorous type of fashion. If you don't understand why this is happening, you'll see in the next chapter. _

_Anyway, what do you guys want to expect more, humor or seriousness? I can't decide which I should go for more on this story. _

_So, yeah, leave a review because that let's me know you guys want this to keep going. Worked on this chapter for three days~  
_

_Expect something to be earned FROM MAH WORK.  
_

_Kthxbai.  
_

**~Black Saravv75 Shooter **_  
_

**Quote of The day: "I fucking hate my life. "  
**


End file.
